Saint Haven Quests
24 Merchant Pero's Pet . 24 Pulling out the Roots . 24 Disaster of the Mountain Town . 24 Arrest the Falsifier I . 24 Arrest the Falsifier II . 24 General's Request . 24 Bomb Expert . 24 Dreaming Boy . 24 I Want an Adventure . 25 It Looks Natural . 25 Liberty Boy . 25 Enemy of Dragon Followers . 25 Meeting the Lady . 25 Basics of the Strategy . 25 Disappeared Ring . 25 Kidnapping Case . 25 Missing Viscount Arlento . 25 Destruction of Evidence . 25 Ringleader of Disaster . 26 Stolen Books . 26 Secret Friend I . 26 Secret Friend II . 26 Secret Friend III . 26 Secret Friend IV . 26 Secret of Flowers . 26 Strange Smoke . 26 Gone is Da Bomb I . 26 Gone is Da Bomb II . 26 Usage of Broken Weapons . 26 To Get Harori's Ticket . 26 Birthday Gift for Harori I . 26 Talisman Kid . 27 Amazing Memory . 27 Decoding Completed . 27 Identity of White Rose . 27 Unwakeable Dream I . 27 Unwakeable Dream III . 27 Endless Dream IV . 27 Loner Gosuk . 27 Becoming a Strong Goblin I . 27 Becoming a Strong Goblin II . 28 Secret Friend V . 28 Secret Friend VI . 28 Secret Friend VII . 28 Birthday Gift for Harori II . 28 Get a Substitute . 28 Armors of Deadman . 28 A Cursed Gold Coin . 28 Revenge . 28 Stella's Garden . 28 Valid Conclusion . 28 Wandering Kids I . 28 Wandering Kids II . 28 Morale Boosting . 28 Formidable Enemy . 28 Effective Attack . 29 Cheated Me . 29 The Change I . 29 Change II . 29 For Mother . 29 Returned Orc Kim . 29 Reborn Orc Kim . 29 Orc Kim's Counterattack . 29 Title Lv. 3 Shadow Armor I . 29 Title Lv. 3 Shadow Armor II . 29 Title Lv. 3 Shadow Armor III . 29 Harmful Plants . 30 Find a New Worker I . 30 Find a New Worker II . 30 Speaking Hound . 30 Dream of Hound . 30 King Cassius' Sorrow . 30 The Flower Guardian . 30 Annoying Job . 30 Hero Gosuk . 30 Timid Man I . 30 Timid Man II . 30 Catastrophic Rain I . 30 Catastrophic Rain II . 30 Catastrophic Rain III . 30 Catastrophic Rain IV . 30 Support for the Children . 30 The Best Elixir . 31 Deep Thoughts . 31 Cassius' Snack . 31 Injured Blackbird . 31 Blackbird's Bandage . 31 Birth of the Abyss I . 31 Birth of the Abyss II . 32 Joey's Horror Story . 32 Good Hearted Man . 32 Have a Secret . 32 Busy Blacksmith . 32 Kids Left Behind . 32 Family of the Kids . 32 My Name . 32 Harori's Hero . 32 Pirates' Rum . 32 Title Lv. 2 Strength Training I . 32 Title Lv. 2 Strength Training II . 32 Title Lv. 2 Strength Training III . 32 Spirit's Treasure . 32 Search for Missing People . 32 Immortal Orc Kim . 32 Strange Request I . 32 Strange Request II . 32 Gladiator's Path I . 32 Gladiator's Path II . 32 Gladiator's Path III . 32 Clearing Out Pirates . 33 Endless Fight . 33 Faltering Love . 33 Suspicious Assembly . 33 Rash Love . 33 Rash Love . 33 Faltering Love . 33 Get All the Mandras . 33 Tasty Baby Food . 33 Babies Grow and Grow . 33 Critical Situation Mandras . 33 Voluntary Acts of Lady Lena . 33 Kayleen's Weird Dream I . 33 Kayleen's Weird Dream II . 34 Kayleen's Urgent Request . 34 Blackbird's Food I . 34 Blackbird's Food II . 34 Find My Bird . 34 Strange Love . 34 Making a United Effort to Help a Person . 34 Lady Lena and Her Treasure Chest . 34 Another Summer Breeze . 34 Donald's Truth . 34 Secret Friend . 34 Merchant Study I . 34 Merchant Study II . 34 Merchant Study III . 34 Merchant Study IV . 35 Hero Knight's Weapon . 35 Goodness Motive . 35 Trend Cosmetic . 35 Boy's Part-time Job . 35 Scrap Metal Recycling Plan I . 35 Scrap Metal Recycling Plan II . 35 Sleeping Ocean Flowers . 36 Appraising: Jewelery Red Tears . 36 Appraising: Jewelery Blue Hope . 36 Dark Elf Girl . 36 Dark Elf Teleju I . 36 Dark Elf Teleju II . 36 Three Treasures . 36 Suspicion of White Rose . 36 In Dilemma . 36 Second Secret Agent . 36 The Sign . 37 New Resolution . 37 Dream of the Old Days . 37 Rapid Fermentation Recipe . 37 Title Lv. 2 Mana Strengthening I . 37 Title Lv. 2 Mana Strengthening II . 38 Romance of a Middle Aged Man . 38 National Business . 38 Nightmare for Kids . 38 Unexpected Damage . 38 Title Wind Lv. 1 Appearance of Ancient Crest I . 38 Proof of Genuine Adventurer . 38 Treasure of the Pirate King I . 38 Treasure of the Pirate King II . 38 Tom is Sick . 38 Don't Eat That . 38 An Escaped Horse . 38 Picnic for Two . 38 Mystery Man's Purpose . 39 Spread of Abyss I . 39 Spread of Abyss II . 40 Nest Swallowing the Light I . 40 Nest Swallowing the Light II . 40 Nest Resurrection of the Serpent . 40 Nest Stella's Sightings . 40 Nest Technician from the Future . 40 Less Painful Cat . 40 Another Unwelcome Guest . Category:Quests